Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers/Quotes
Prologue *Narrator: Rodents. I see standard in the electricity it's a whole wide world, the world zero hell, without standing, the rodents are ridiculous and serious, it's a same place of jerk, it's a good vs evil, the heroes and villains, to the came of Rescue Rangers. Rescue Rangers in the headquarters treehouse in the Central Park, in the New York City, We are the rescue rangers, and the Gerbil, Dodgeball, Tramponline and he's your lovely items, with Gargoyles the Idiot Man and Allen Kennethson, It's a Cat J Raoul the most powerfull evil cat of they all, and the number one dangerous on the nasty criminal it's a try to take over world, gargoyles the idiot man, but they died 1999, But now who could stop this mad man now, it's a one place ahead, of the mysterious ,medusa for sale. Chris *What's are matter with you, Jonathan Mouse? *In the dodgeball! *We going to stop him! *Yeah, My woman, and I believe this belongs to you. *ALLEN! YOU'RE FIRED!!! Dhris *Awesome Possum! *Aw, they grow up so fast. *You're talking about with Chris, right? *Why, he's sick? *Chris, NO! *YOU ARE VERY BAD TONIGHT AND YOU ARE GROUNDED!!! *SHUT UP MANDY MOUSE!!! Jonathan Mouse *First thing tomorrow night, THAT RESCUE RANGERS ARE NUT IN A HALFSHELL IT'S A OUTTA HERE! *DHRIS! Don't if you think about it! Mandy Mouse *Why's have are feeling in gym class? Cat J. Raoul *It's not easy what i'm mean? *That's it's right, rodents! I'M CAT J RAOUL! THE MOST POWERFUL EVIL CAT OF THEY ALL, AND THE NUMBER ONE DANGEROUS ON THE NASTY CRIMINAL AND THE THOUSAND TIMES! And the rest of his life of the rescue rangers of this person! And now, I have only one thing to say to you fools! Good night, folks! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *I could use a challenge, because I'm Cat J Raoul the most powerful evil cat of they all, rounding up your little rodent family will be all too easy! *It's a most powerful evil cat of they all, I ever heard. *Wow, what they woman. *Handing over that bracelet! *Bad move chipmunk! *Welcome aboard Chris! *Mandy. I have question. am I wearing sign that says BOTHER ME!?! *You'll never ever take us alive!! Dialogue *Dhris (as Eddy's voice): Hello, Double D! *Edd (on tv): EDDY WAIT. I-I HAVE A HISTORY WITH THIS GAME I--! What's that?! I see flashes, Eddy. Deep rooted images.'' ''LIKE TENTACLES! Strangulating every rational nerve! I'M RELIVING IT, EDDY!!! *Dhris (as Eddy's voice): But it's got your face on it, Double D. *Edd (on tv): LISTEN TO ME EDDY! EDDY?! IT'S GYM CLASS ALL OVER AGAIN!!! (Cut to Mandy Mouse's kitchen listening Edd crying tears heard in the Mandy Mouse's Kitchen to make a cup of tea with cheese and crackers. Suddenly Mandy ear listening sound like continues his crying jag, Dhris looked at Mandy, if you try to wave to tv with Jimmy begins to wail in tandem with him. Ed sees Jimmy clutching him and crying and he begins to scream as well) *Dhris (as Eddy's voice): Uuuh! *(On TV, Edd falls to the ground, a quivering mess. Dhris approaches him.) *Dhris (as Eddy's voice): Get over it, Shakespeare. lines *Dhris: (after the end credits): You can go home now folks, the movie is over. Category:Quotes Category:Films Category:2014 films Category:Michael Shires Animation Studios Category:Michael Shires films Category:Shires animated films